Conventional insulation piercing connectors are used to form mechanical and electrical connections between insulated cables. Typically, a conventional insulation piercing connector includes metal piercing blades with sets of teeth on either end thereof. The piercing blades are mounted in housing members (e.g., along with environmental sealing components). The housing members are clamped about insulated main and tap cables so that one set of teeth of a piercing blade engages the main cable and the other set of teeth of the piercing blade engages the tap cable. The teeth penetrate the insulation layers of the cables and make contact with the underlying conductors, thereby providing electrical continuity between the conductors through the piercing blade. Conventional insulation piercing connectors can be somewhat complex and cumbersome to install in the field. As such, a need exists for insulation piercing connectors that can be easily and quickly installed in the field without requiring special tools.